


Misery

by Domomomo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domomomo/pseuds/Domomomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is not the most tolerable when sick, and Sebastian is left to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

> First published SebaCiel fic pls be gentle

At his best, Sebastian found his master to be charming and greatly amusing, if not slightly vexing, and in certain circumstances, found him enticing and arousing beyond words. At his worst, however, with eyes puffy and red as snot dripped from his nose, occasional coughing fits wracking his small frame, Sebastian found him to be nigh insufferable.

 

"Young Master, I must insist you drink some water. It will help soothe your fever, as well as keep your throat from becoming sore."

 

Ciel fixed his butler with a haughty sneer, its effect somewhat lost in the way his cheeks were flushed with fever. "And _I_ must insist you stop trying to order me about. Have you no respect for your master?" Ciel bit out grumpily, punctuating his words with a sniffle. Despite this, the boy snatched up the tall glass of water, gulping down mouthfuls. When finished he held the glass out. "More."

 

Unable to withhold a frown, Sebastian refilled the young lord's cup, setting the pitcher on its tray. "Your health comes first and foremost. Shall I prepare a sleeping tonic for you? You might find yourself in a less..." _annoying_ "troubled state when you awaken."

 

Ciel shook his head. "No, I'd rather stay awake."

 

"Are you you sure, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, a brow arched. "I imagine you'll find yourself most miserable if you do."

 

Unexpectedly, the demon was treated to one of Ciel's sadistic smirks. With mock innocence, Ciel said, "But didn't you know, Sebastian?" before his master yanked his tie, forcing Sebastian down to crash his lips against a pair of chapped ones. Almost immediately an insistent tongue pushed its way into his mouth, bringing with it an odd taste one could only associate with illness. Ciel eventually broke away, his lips glistening with saliva and cheeks a tad rosier than before. "Misery _loves_ company."


End file.
